The Personification of Unstoppable Dynamic Fury: Remembering Days
Perry goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and ends up being reminded of the days he and Doofenshmirtz first became nemesis. ''Part One “Hey, where’s Perry?” Perry the platypus scampered off into the living room. Phineas and Ferb would be too busy trying to find their photo albums to look for him. He approached the grandfather clock and looked around, making sure that none of the other family members were around. With no one in sight, he stood up and put his fedora on his head. He opened the grandfather clock and stepped inside, immediately falling through a long tube into his headquarters. “Good morning Agent P.” Monogram acknowledged. “Strange activity has been going on at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Cameras have caught people going in and out of there, all of them seem to be civilians. Find out what Doofenshmirtz is up to, and put a stop to it!” Perry saluted and went up the elevator to the top of the chimney where he was already strapped to his jet pack. He flipped it on and flew over to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, flying through an open window. He took off his jet pack and looked around, unable to find Doofenshmirtz in the room he was usually in. He frowned and opened the door and walked down the hall, looking around suspiciously. He was slightly surprised to see him coming out of the elevator holding large boxes. “Oh, oh Perry the Platypus, would you mind opening that door? That door over there?” Doofenshmirtz asked, jerking his head to a door opposite of the one Perry had come from. He walked over and opened it for him quickly. “Thank yooou.” Perry followed him inside the room, watching him place the box on top of a bunch of others. The room was full of old items, mostly boxes. Doofenshmirtz turned to him and wiped his hands on his lab coat. “I suppose you’re wondering what I’m doing.” Doofenshmirtz said, gesturing around the room. “You see, the alimony check I receive regularly from my ex-wife is running very late. I know she’s sent it, my daughter Vanessa, you remember her, right? Well, she saw her send it, and then there was that whole fiasco with the post office, when I tried to take over, of course you remember that it happened on what, Tuesday?” Perry gave him a bored look. “Anyway, I’m sort of running low on money, financial problems, you know how much trouble those are…Didn’t you guys have more budget cuts recently? As I was saying, well I really need the money so I’ve decided to clear out a few rooms and put them out for rent. So I’m not really doing anything ''evil ''today, even the price is reasonable.” He felt around his coat pockets and pulled out a flier, Perry took it and read it. “See? Reasonably cheap, I don’t want to be overwhelmed with money when it could go away unexpectedly, like I always do. So you could go on home and take a day off.” Perry stared at Doofenshmirtz who looked proud of himself. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What? You ''want ''me to do something evil? You know, when you think about it, that’s not really the mind of a “good guy“. You should be glad I’m not doing anything today!” He crossed his arms and chattered. “Believe me, if I had anything evil to use right now, I would use it for you, just so you can thwart me, but I don’t have anything! Not even a plan. I don’t even have any new traps to trap you while I come up with something. So, run along Perry the Platypus.” He waved his hands, shooing Perry away before beginning to go through some boxes. The platypus sighed and opened the door to leave, only to freeze when he heard a gasp from Doofenshmirtz. He turned around and saw the scientist holding a battered looking fedora. “What memories…Perry the Platypus, do you remember the first day you thwarted me?” He looked over in interest, padding up to him to hold the old fedora. “I mean sure, there were the times before when you just spied on me, but I’m talking about the time we first fought. You certainly were….serious about your job back then…” ''I know you were suppose to be discrete in your spying, but I was aware someone was watching me, though I wasn’t sure who. I certainly did not expect it to be a platypus… Perry watched Dr. Doofenshmirtz from the top of a tree. This was his first real ''mission. He had spent a year and a half training, and now was the day he was assigned to a villain. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, an evil doctor who was attempting to take over the Tri-State Area. He had only been active for a few weeks. Today he was suppose to take action, he had been building some sort of mind controlling device. Talk about cliché. First though, he would have to sneak into the scientist’s headquarters. He followed him silently. Apparently he was aware he was being followed, he was looking around a lot, probably trying to spot a human. Perry smiled to himself. That was the genius of the O.W.C.A., you wouldn’t expect animals to be secret agents. He was completely surprised when he saw the building the scientist entered. ''Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. It said it as plain as day. Wouldn’t a villain not want to be discovered so quickly? He shook his head at how ridiculous Dr. Doofenshmirtz seemed to be. He quickly snuck into the building. The first floor seemed like any other business building. He crawled through an air vent, crawling up until he realized he was in one of the top floors. Before you entered the room, I think I was setting up my Brainwashing-inator… Ah yes, yes, I remember now, I was putting it up to shoot it into the air where anybody who breathed it would be under my control when… He smashed through the air vent in front of Doofenshmirtz. “What the-” he looked bewildered. But then just stared. “Aw look, it’s a cute little platypus with a little hat! I wonder how it got-” Perry leaped up and kicked him in the face, sending him crashing into the wall. He grabbed the remote and smashed it on the floor. “How the- How did you do that! You’re just a platypus! You can’t…” Doofenshmirtz rubbed the back of his head. “AND you destroyed my new inator! I could have finally taken control of the Tri-State Area!” Furious, Doofenshmirtz lunged forward, wrapping a hand around Perry’s tail and pinning it down. Perry struggled to free himself, but Doofenshmirtz grabbed his hands as well. “Now.” he said. “You will pay!” Category:Fanon Works Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus